shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Azul
Azul is a being that represents the will of the planet Earth personified, and remains a constant presence (albeit taking on different human hosts) in the universes where the planet Earth is present. Azul is believed to have existed alongside the Earth when the planet itself was created. No other planets are known to have an existence such as Azul's. Usually, Azul takes the form of a wisp seen throughout history, taking on a physical form when there are events that threaten the safety of Planet Earth (not that of the human civilizations living on it) Azul is a being capable of absolute particle manipulation, usually employing water particles to perform tasks and abilities, such as its signature moves, the Hydro-crusher and Azul Blade. Azul shows no concern for human civilization, only choosing to focus on the welfare of the Planet Earth itself; a trait that carries on to every different rendition of itself in other dimensions. __TOC__ Biography Legends passed down Throughout the myths of every universe, Azul has been referenced as a different name in mythologies that passed down from generation to generation; in the current timeline its name has been lost in history for centuries since. While many past records would show the presence of the wisp form that Azul used to oversee the world, they had believed its presence to be inconsequential; it was only in the last century where a description fitting of Azul would have been sighted and inscribed in past reference material, where a researcher of past reported seeing a blue silhouette warn them not to carry forth their inventions "in the name of the Earth itself". Azul is only seen taking action in events relating to the End of the world, or possibility of. Present Day Currently, Azul has chosen to take the identity and form of Marianne Marlon-Bleu, a young test subject who is known to have passed away in a molecular alteration experiment gone wrong years ago. No knowledge of Azul's current motives are known, but the reason for its surfacing is due to the events surrounding the particle accelerator and the strong presence of Meta-humans and the like; it believing that the current status quo is only going to lead to the world's demise eventually. It debuts in New Gemini city, following an attack by Crossfire on The Icons who had yet to be officiated at the time, demanding the disarmament of every Metahuman in the world, as well as current and future particle accelerator projects to be halted. With the Solaris stepping forth to mediate, Azul takes a backseat role in the grand scheme of things, deciding to observe Energy's motley crew before taking action. However, it has armed Crossfire with a substance known as "Omni-water"; the same luminous fluid in Azul's attacks, in an effort to create a foe to judge the icons in its place. Features *Crest Gauge Azul has a crest on its chest that serves as a measure of how much time its has left to remain active physically before having to revert to its host or wisp form. It starts off at green, but is usually blinking red when Azul is running out of time. Azul usually has limited time to remain as its proper form, but is also capable of using its abilities outside of it, albeit at a limitation. *Host body Azul can pick a human's body to use as a host, usually dead to prevent any doppelganger scares. It is capable of maintaining its own personality, overwriting that of the host's previously but can also retain the memories experienced by them for education's sake. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Azul Blade:' A derivative of Particle manipulation, Azul is seen mostly fashioning a blade out of water, that usually maintains its cutting power despite a water base. The blade is slim and thin, usually appearing as a hard-light appendage in light blue due to the alterations in the molecular structure of the particles used to give the blade a cutting edge. Azul can also launch luminous waves of condensed particles at others from the Azul blade as projectiles. *'Hydro-crusher:' By amassing water particles around it, Azul can form a hard energy-like whip on its forehead, which it can then use to launch at foes. On impact, it can cause a variety of reactions, such as mere brute force damage, or pierce foes hit by it. It can also cause a molecular reaction, resulting in an explosion from within the target if they are hit directly. Azul is usually seen immobile when doing it, but is capable of moving and performing other tasks while charging up the Hydro-crusher. It is usually seen starting it by placing its hand in front of its forehead, and launching the whip from there.around its feet that it uses for propulsion, and is why other objects it steps on are blown away when it lands. *'Liquidator pressure cannon' |-| Abilities= *'Particle manipulation:' Azul is an entity capable of the puppeteering of various particles in the Earth, but mainly chooses to stick to that of water particles, staying true to its motif. It can cause water to form into various shapes, positions and locations at will and can change the state of the molecules. This is a gateway to many other abilities such as Transmutation. *'Omniscience :' Being the voice of the Earth, Azul has knowledge of the experiences of the planet from its beginning to now. It is capable of knowing every single event that takes place on the Earth, regardless of where it is. *'Flight:' Azul is capable of flight via manipulation of vapor around it, using an absolute field of air particles around its feet to achieve float and push itself around the air. This acts as an anti-gravitational field *'Size manipulation:' Azul is capable of projecting a bigger version of itself, up to any size it wants; usually it refrains from achieving a height past 50 meters, but is capable of it. Azul is also capable of turning into a wisp to travel at more convenient measures. |-| Weaknesses= *'Crest Gauge' The Crest Gauge is an indicator of Azul's active combat ability. When it blinks red, it's usually a sign for Azul to cease hostility and leave. The reason for its limitations is in case Azul, or its host, gains sentience and goes awry. Not only is it an indicator of the time limit, it is also a weak-spot for Azul when it materializes. Striking and damaging it causes reduced performance. |-| Equipment= *'Azulation Brace' Equipped on the wrist of any of Azul's hosts is the Azulation Brace. It is a symbol of which body houses Azul, and the same thing that serves as the Crest Gauge of Azul's form. It is a bracelet housing a blue crystal, housed in a gold trim. Trivia *Azul is a complete fucking ripoff of Ultraman Agul. *It's even in the theme lmao *God, I'm so uncreative *Azul's name comes from "Azure", a shade of blue. True to this motif, it prefers to manipulate water in its various states and alter it at an atomic level. Its dress sense in its human hosts also make use of blue as their key choices in clothing. *Azul can also be referenced as a sea giant. *There are multiple variants of Azul in other timelines, and they might uptake other monikers; Azul in principle is essentially a personification of Mother Earth, gaia. *The reason why Azul takes on a sea colored motif is because the sea has been less affected than land by human activity in the times that have passed. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gods Category:Cosmic beings Category:Dimension travelers